絆 : Kizuna
by lchisaki
Summary: What one may think as useless another may think as treasure. The strength of bonds. This follows the story of a quirky samurai with connections to both the Takeda and the Date. What is it that she truly strives for?


**A/N: **Underlined words indicate Masamune's Engrish!

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Sengoku Basara © but I own any OCs which may appear.

-x-x-x-x-

_Dark ebony smoke poured out of the scorching building, screams of horror and distress could be heard from inside the buildings. People were running frantically away from the hell-like scene but a tiny lone figure stood motionless, rooted to the spot, watching transfixed at the sight of everything she ever cared for raze to the ground. The figure watched as the fire tore through the building swallowing everything in its path, leaving behind smouldering ashes and unrecognisable objects covered in dark soot. Gripping the handle of the object she was holding, she peeled her heavy-lidded eyes away from the image as the raging blaze moved deeper into the forest. As the raging blaze moved deeper into the forest, she slowly and unconsciously trudged after it as if hoping to be reunited with the precious things which it had taken from her. However before she could catch up, her body ceased to function and darkness began to take over her mind. She managed to take a final look at the fiery monster which had taken everything away from her before she fell into deep unconsciousness, still grasping the sole remnant of her old life._

oOoOo

As the golden sun slowly peaked upon the horizon, the men of the Date troop were already saddling their horses and preparing for a siege. The previous day had seen their leader brazenly declare another siege upon the Takeda troops. The most loyal of his men knew that it was more of a challenge to the young cub of Kai as opposed to an all-out war. However nothing stopped them from following the notorious One-Eyed Dragon into battle.

Elsewhere inside the castle, a desperate Kojuurou was desperately trying to sway his lord against his planned siege. Not only was it a precarious time to leave Oshuu, there were also rumours that the Uesugi were currently engaged in battle with the Takeda. However the young lord of Oshuu did not care for these circumstances for the only thoughts at this moment were focused on Sanada Yukimura. The only response he had received from his precious lord was to stay behind and watch Oshuu in his stead. Easier said than done. Sighing at his own naivety, Kojuurou decided that there was too much going on at once and if he were to stay then who would protect his lord?

The clattering of armour snapped the Dragon's Right Eye out of his thoughts. By the time he recovered his lord was already outside and addressing the troops. Loud cheers could be heard from the troops as Kojuurou made his way, as fast as possible towards them.

"Masamu-"

"See ya, Kojuurou," the One-Eyed Dragon of Oshuu proclaimed before galloping out of the main gate with his loyal men behind him.

They left behind a thoroughly worried Kojuurou, who was utterly disappointed at his own lack of audacity regarding the issues on hand. As there was nothing else to do but stay and watch Oshuu, Kojuurou let out another heavy sigh before making a shrill whistle, which was a signal to the one who understood it.

The dragon was out of the den.

oOoOo

Despite taking the closest route it was late afternoon by the time the Date troops reached Kai. They had ridden non-stop towards their destination since early morning so many of the men were exhausted from the ride, as were the horses. So being a thoughtful leader, Date Masamune allowed his men to rest. He himself however began to make his way towards the Takeda camp, which he could see from their current vantage point on near the cliff. Carefully picking his way through the dense forest, the young lord closed in on his target's camp.

Masamune could see bright flashes in the corner his one good eye, looking in that direction he met the piercing red eyes of a Peregrine falcon. A small silver pendant dangled from its neck, occasionally giving off a reflection when the Sun's glare hit it. Masamune's lips formed a smirk but he didn't hesitate, instead he quickened his pace towards his goal.

oOoOo

"OYAKATA-SAMA!"

"YUKIMURA!"

"OYAKATA-SAMA!"

"YUKIMURA!"

"OYAKATA-SAMA!"

"YUKIMURA!"

Their shouts rang out throughout the Takeda camp, causing some of the soldiers to cover their ears with their hands. The head of the Sanada ninja fraction, Sarutobi Sasuke, sat atop one of his master's spears with his head in his hands. Although this commotion was common within the Takeda, the skilled ninja still couldn't quite put his hand on where the General and his young master got their unfading energy from. The army had just managed to subdue an attack from the Uesugi, without losing any ground or the lives of any soldiers. It was left unsaid that it was more about the rivalry between the generals of the two armies.

Suddenly, there was the light snapping of branches followed by multiple scuffling sounds of someone untangling themselves from the sheets surrounding the main enclosure. All three of them were alert, with Sasuke jumping down from his position to allow Yukimura to grab his weapons. As the scuffling stopped, a golden crescent appeared from the sheets, closely followed the One-Eyed Dragon himself.

"Yo, Sanada!" the Date lord greeted, with a wide smirk.

"Masamune-dono!" the young cub of Kai exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm here for our long awaited match," Masamune declared, drawing one of his swords.

Adrenaline filled Yukimura as he gripped his spears harder, but he still looked towards Takeda Shingen for approval. The latter, nodded in approval before stepping to one side of the tent.

"Then I, Sanada Genjiro Yukimura, shall be your opponent!" the crimson clad warrior shouted as he raced towards his rival. With that the two young rivals locked in fierce combat.

oOoOo

As the Sun began fading into the horizon, two figures both taking deep, slightly laboured breaths fought on in the decreasing light. Each had sustained injuries but nothing major enough to stop their battle. Another two could be seen aside watching the battle, one with interest and one with worry.

"You rock, Sanada," Masamune huffed as he tightened his fingers around his six swords. "Only you can make me feel like this."

"You're very strong yourself, Masamune-dono," the other replied with an excited glint in his eyes.

"How 'bout we finish this now?" the Lord of Oshuu smirked as he charged towards his opponent.

Fierce thrusts of spears were met with equally intense slashes, both men never ceasing their relentless attacks. Each was putting on their best skills for the other, as there was nothing right now, more interesting than this battle. A fight between men as Yukimura would say. Suddenly, one of Yukimura's spears veered into Masamune's blind spot and in an attempt to dodge a lethal hit, he raised the swords on his right hand to stop it. The strength of the blow and the skill of the crimson warrior managed to knock Masamune's swords out of his hand and into the air.

When the One-Eyed Dragon finished taking a few steps away from his opponent, he noticed that the other was distracted by something in the air. It had never occurred to him that in the time it had taken him to step back, his swords should've come clattering back to earth. Following the other's gaze, Masamune found that his swords were held in mid-air, by none other than the white falcon from earlier. Two swords were tightly it the grip of its claws while another was being held by its beak. It seemed to be struggling with something, but not the weight of the swords.

"Sasuke! What is that?" Yukimura asked pointing directly at the falcon.

"Danna, that would be an albino Peregrine falcon," the shinobi replied. Inside Sasuke knew that if the falcon was here, then so was his master.

"Masamune-sama, it's time to head home!" A voice came from beyond the trees.

"So Kojuurou sent you eh?" Masamune asked the owner of the voice, without as much as turning around towards the trees. "I won't be leaving here until I finish this duel with Sanada, no doubt."

Yukimura on the otherhand had grown extremely curious about the voice, he turned to his lord and Sasuke before asking, "Sasuke, do you know who Masamune-dono is talking to?"

"I do, and you should know too," Sasuke answered with a small smile. He looked beside him, to see that the Tiger of Kai with a similar smile.

With that, a light rustling came from the trees signalling the descent of the person Masamune had been talking to. The figure landed lightly in the shadows beside Masamune, earning a look from the young lord.

"I really think it's a good time to head back, Masamune-sama. There is a long ride back to Oshuu," the figure said as it stood up.

"Che," the other responded while tightening his grip on his remaining swords, clearly wanting to finish what he came here to do. "Sanada! Let's finish this!"

"Alri—" Yukimura started only to be hit with a punch from the Takeda general.

"Yukimura! There is no more time for you to dawdle," the older man spoke in his booming voice.

"But Oyakata-sama, Masamu—" Yukimura began only to be knocked down again.

"We have to prepare for tomorrow's battle, a battle which actually matters," Shingen stated before turning and heading out of the enclosure.

Yukimura looked towards his rival who at that moment seemed to be fuming at the General of Takeda for stopping his precious battle. However his eyes focused themselves on the fuzzy outline of the figure beside Masamune. Suddenly a hand entered his vision, which he knew to be Sasuke's.

"It's time to go, Danna," Sasuke advised, pulling his Danna up from the ground. He could see that Yukimura was very intensely trying to make out the One-Eyed Dragon's companion. "You know, we can't see you properly right?" he called towards said figure.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realise the light was that bad," the figure replied as it stepped into the last rays of sunlight. The figure was a blonde girl of a small stature, who had particularly bright sky blue eyes. Her long hair was held up by multiple clips, her fringe fell over lightly over her left eye and the light curls in her hair bobbed when she moved. She was wearing a floral kimono, cut short at the sleeves and skirt hem to reduce the restrictions on her movement. A dragon tattoo could be distinctly seen just above her right elbow.

"It's nice to see you again, Yumi," Sasuke greeted with a smile.

"Sasuke!" the girl exclaimed moving towards the ninja. Only to be pulled back by a strong hand.

"Didn't you want to go leave?" Masamune reminded her as he pulled her back by the collar of her kimono. Once she was close enough to him, he sheathed his swords and grabbed her left hand with the intention of dragging her away.

"Of course, but compared to Masamune-sama who's been here for hours. I've only been in Kai for a few minutes," she retorted with a pretend pout.

"Whatever, we're leaving," the young lord instructed and turned to leave but not before dropping a "Let's fight again some other time, Sanada."

The blonde girl threw an annoyed punch at her lord before turning around to give Sasuke and Yukimura a sorry face and a quick wave. The other two watched as Masamune and the girl quarrelled about something, while the white falcon flew overhead with three of Masamune's swords in tow.

"That was pretty interesting," Sasuke started, hoping to start off a conversation but when he turned around he found that his young master was still staring at the two quickly fading figures. "Danna?" he asked worriedly.

"Sasuke…" Yukimura mumbled.

"Yes, Danna?"

"…"

"Danna?"

"Who was she again?" Yukimura asked with a genuinely confused expression.

Sasuke sweatdropped before doing a quick retake and returning a question, "Do you not know her, Danna?"

"…I don't believe so Sasuke."

"…"

"But you seem to know her very well!" Yukimura added with a warm smile. This caused the shocked Sasuke to somewhat return to his normal self.

"That's true, I do know her pretty well…I suppose."

"Who is she? How do you know her?" the bubbly young cub questioned as he looked up at his ninja with pleading eyes.

"_Oh damn, why those eyes Danna? Why?" _ Sasuke thought with a long sigh. _"I guess I might as well tell him."_

"Sasuke?" Yukimura asked lightly, tilting his head to get a better look of the other's face.

"It's quite a long story, so we should head back to the tents first."

"Alright then. As long as you tell me."

oOoOo

"Welcome back, Hittou!" the soldiers of the Date troop shouted in unison upon the return of their lord.

"Been good, guys?" the young lord asked his men.

"YES!" they replied.

"We're heading back to Oshuu after dinner, so eat up," Masamune instructed before turning into his tent with his female companion and her falcon close behind him.

-x-x-x-x-

Hi guys! It's me again! (And yes I am starting yet another fanfic…)

This fanfiction isn't solely based on Sengoku Basara as my OC is very *very* lightly based on Kunoichi from Sengoku Musou. I'm majorly addicted to Sengoku Basara at the moment (may it be the games, the mangas or the anime). Sorry for the grim start to the story which currently seems like it has no relations what-so-ever to the plot but it'll come into play soon enough. I haven't properly thought over this story yet, but I'll probably be able to brainstorm a few ideas in the little spare time I have at the moment.

I probably won't get most of the historical facts right so I'm going to excuse myself from any historical facts in this story. I would probably score a 5/100 for historical correctness. (The Masamune in my story has gold eyes, which I thought was more cool and dragon-like than brown eyes). The characters are very off-character if I can say so myself. But I really love Sasuke, just as much as Masamune.

I decided to give everyone a quick look into her relationship with Sasuke and those on the Takeda side first rather than her relationship with Masamune and Kojuurou. How they met will be coming soon!

There will be quite a few Japanese words in this story so if anyone would like me to add footnotes regarding their meanings please tell me. I definitely will start making them for you!

**A/N: **This story will be more based upon the events of the manga and anime rather than the games. But character personalities are more based on Sengoku Basara 3, the game.

Apologies in advance for the slow update. This is because of me being busy with school and other stuff in life.

**Please Review!**


End file.
